fisherymanagementfandomcom-20200213-history
National Science Foundation (NSF) Community Building Workshop
Message to Fishfolk headed "NSF Workshop-Top predators" (slightly edited): :Date: Wed, 15 Nov 2006 10:28:59 -0700 :From: Kathleen Miller :Subject: Workshop Announcement We would like to call your attention to an upcoming international multi-disciplinary workshop on the management of oceanic top predator species in the context of climate variability and other sources of change and uncertainty. *'The Challenge of Change: Managing for Sustainability of Oceanic Top Predator Species'* :A National Science Foundation (NSF) – Community Building Workshop April 12-14, 2007 Marine Science Institute – University of California, Santa Barbara GLOBEC-CLIOTOP Working Group 5 (WG5) – Socioeconomic Aspects and Management Strategies announces a workshop on The Challenge of Change: Managing for Sustainability of Oceanic Top Predator Species. The purpose of the workshop is to foster the development of a research community capable of addressing the many sources of change and uncertainty affecting the international management of marine top predator species. Oceanic top predators, such as tuna and sharks and billfish, have been intensively harvested in competitive fisheries, resulting in population declines, damage to by-catch species, and associated impacts on ocean ecosystems. The management of these highly-migratory species is complicated by the fact that migratory patterns, recruitment, prey availability, and other population dynamics are sensitive to imperfectly predictable climate variability and change. The CLIOTOP (Climate Impacts on Oceanic Top Predators) project aims to contribute to sustainable management of these species by identifying and modeling the key processes involved in the dynamics of oceanic pelagic ecosystems in a context of both climate variability and change, and intensive fishing of top predators. WG 5 seeks to foster research on policy development and implementation under these dynamic circumstances. Workshop Program: The workshop will lay the foundation for a comprehensive research program focusing on management of oceanic top predators in the context of change by bringing together leading researchers in relevant areas of fishery policy and science. The program will include a series of keynote talks, panels, breakout discussions and a poster session. Panel and breakout themes include but are not limited to: • Coupling biophysical and socioeconomic understandings of change • Interactions between climate and other types of change affecting oceanic top predators and their exploitation • Changes in values, ecosystem concerns, NGO participation, management objectives and enforcement • Regional fishery management regimes – comparisons of structure and function • Innovations in institutions • Methodology • Organizing interdisciplinary research • Policy implications The Workshop Organizing Committee invites submissions of poster proposals and requests to participate in the workshop. Limited travel support is available. Awards of support will be based on merit, need for support, and an expressed interest in future collaboration with CLIOTOP. Please submit participation requests and poster proposals, together with a statement of interest, and an estimate of any needed travel support to Kathleen Miller at: kathleen@ucar.edu. Submissions will be accepted until December 15, 2006, and will be reviewed by members of the Workshop Organizing Committee. Decisions will be made by February 28, 2007. Information about CLIOTOP is available at the following website: http://www.globec.org/structure/regional/cliotop/cliotop.htm, and a description of WG 5 is available at: http://www.isse.ucar.edu/hawaii/index.html. For further information about GLOBEC, see: http://www.globec.org/ . This conference is funded by NSF grant 0524073. Workshop Organizing Committee: Kathleen Miller :National Center for Atmospheric Research :kathleen@ucar.edu Gail Osherenko :Marine Science Institute :University of California, Santa Barbara Peter Jacques :University of Central Florida Robert McKelvey :University of Montana Rémi Mongruel :Ifremer / DEM / Centre de Brest :France D.G. Webster :University of Southern California _______________________________________________ Fishfolk mailing list Fishfolk@mit.edu http://mailman.mit.edu/mailman/listinfo/fishfolk category:international meetings